Stents, grafts, stent-grafts, vena cava filters and similar implantable medical devices, collectively referred to hereinafter as stents, are radially expandable endoprostheses which are typically intravascular implants capable of being implanted transluminally and enlarged radially after being introduced percutaneously. Stents may be implanted in a variety of body lumens or vessels such as within the vascular system, urinary tracts, bile ducts, fallopian tubes, coronary vessels, secondary vessels, etc. Stents may be used to reinforce body vessels and to prevent restenosis following angioplasty in the vascular system. They may be self-expanding, expanded by an internal radial force, such as when mounted on a balloon, or a combination of self-expanding and balloon expandable.
Within the vasculature it is not uncommon for stenoses to form at a vessel bifurcation. A bifurcation is an area of the vasculature or other portion of the body where a first (or parent) vessel is bifurcated into two or more tubular component vessels. Where a stenotic lesion or lesions form at such a bifurcation, the lesion(s) can affect only one of the vessels (i.e., either of the tubular component vessels or the parent vessel) two of the vessels, or all three vessels.
Many of the bifurcated stents that have been disclosed are deployed by two balloons. A first balloon expands the main section of the stent and a second balloon expands the branch.
In spite of the many bifurcated stents that have been disclosed, there remains a need for innovative bifurcated stents which may be deployed using a single balloon for the main section and an alternate mechanism for the side branch. There also remains a need for bifurcated stents with innovative designs in the region of the bifurcation to provide adequate coverage of the carina.
All US patents and applications and all other published documents mentioned anywhere in this application are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety. Without limiting the scope of the invention, a brief summary of some of the claimed embodiments of the invention is set forth below. Additional details of the summarized embodiments of the invention and/or additional embodiments of the invention may be found in the Detailed Description of the Invention below.
A brief abstract of the technical disclosure in the specification is provided as well for the purposes of complying with 37 C.F.R. 1.72.